Posibilidades
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Piensa en una opción,Una decisión que hubieses tomado de forma diferente,Como Vestirte de Rosa en vez de amarillo,Como Tomar el bus y no caminar. Algo simple. Damon lo Hizo Agonizando en brazos de Elena,y...¿sabes que? Descubrio que no lamentaba Nada. D/E


**TVD no me pertenece. Esta basado en los libros de L.J Smith. Y la serie pertenece a su productor, y los actores a si mismos. (oh como quisiera que Ian fuese Mio pero….weh), La trama es mía, y el dilema también.**

**Espero les agrade y les de curiosidad el tema como a mi que me dejo pensando por todo un día.**

**Se me vino a la mente viendo Un capitulo de la quinta Temporada de Supernatural (Confío en que sepan al menos que es). No recuerdo el número. El caso en que Miguel si…el arcángel XD por muy descabellado que les parezca. Comienza a hablar del destino, posibilidades y demás. Así que esto se me ocurrió.**

**Aquí vamos.**

**Posibilidades.**

_Piensa en una opción,_

_Un simple cambio._

_Una decisión que hubieses tomado de forma diferente._

_Algo simple, Como Vestirte de Rosa en vez de amarillo._

_Como Tomar el bus y no caminar._

_Algo Sumamente simple._

Damon una vez lo hizo.

Cuando estaba a punto de Morir por la mordida de Tyler.

Estuvo seguro de que Si hubiera tomado al menos una decisión de Forma diferente, Si hubiera cambiado uno de sus actos, Si Hubiera caminado Hacia la Izquierda en vez de hacia la derecha, Si no hubiese matado a una de sus tantas Victimas, O si por el Contrario, no le hubiera perdonado La vida a otra.

No estaría Muriendo en ese momento.

Si hubiera cambiado tan solo una de las cosas que hizo.

Si hubiera pensado diferente.

O actuado de otra forma.

No estaria a punto de dejar ese mundo.

Y cualquier persona estuviera deseando cambiar el pasado. Tan solo una Simple cosa.

Pero el no.

Porque si no Hubiese tomado ninguna de esas decisiones.

Elena no estaría A su lado abrazándole.

Porque si hubiese perdonado o quitado tan solo una vida de mas.

Ella no Estaría a su lado diciéndole que aun había esperanzas.

Porque Si hubiese Sido Demasiado bueno, O idiota de mas.

Ella no lo habría besado.

Estaba muriendo Por culpa de cada una de sus decisiones y sus actos.

Pero estaba junto a la mujer que amaba por ello también.

Así que….de cierto modo.

_Tenia sentido._

Y Entonces llego Katherine con la cura, Y Damon estuvo aun más satisfecho,

Porque si le hubiese matado una de Todas esas veces que había querido.

Si la hubiese elogiado de más.

O insultado de sobremanera.

O si por el contrario no hubiera hecho nada de las dos cosas.

Ella no estaría allí entregándole la cura.

Si hubiese decidido no enamorarse de ella.

No reñir con Stefan.

Y no perseguirla por 164 años.

Ella no estaría allí.

Y El estaría muerto.—De forma definitiva—

O sano sin haber vivido Ni conocido nada de lo que había hecho.

Entonces, Damon estaba Satisfecho Con sus decisiones.

Y la posibilidad que le había tocado vivir.

Por otro lado.

_Piensa en una opción,_

_Un simple cambio._

_Una decisión que hubieses tomado de forma diferente._

_Algo simple, Como Vestirte de Rosa en vez de amarillo._

_Como Tomar el bus y no caminar._

_Algo Sumamente simple._

Elena lo pensaba ahora.

Estaba segura de que De no haberse sentido interesada por el misterioso chico nuevo, De no haberse obligado a si misma a salir de la oscuridad De su tristeza, y Haber ignorado a Bonnie, Y Ayudado a Caroline, peleado con Vicky y…. por duro que fuera de la muerte de sus padres.

Todo tenia que haber pasado.

De otra forma no Habría conocido a Stefan, Ni a su hermano.

Estaba segura de que De no haber Ignorado Y Desautorizado a Damon de todas las Formas de las que lo había hecho, O amado a Stefan mas de lo que había logrado. Alteraría todo.

Solo una posibilidad. Un cambio.

Si Elijah No Hubiera Cuestionado su lealtad a ultimo momento, Y Se hubiese llevado a Klaus en vez de matarlo, si Stefan no hubiera aceptado el trato y no se hubiera Ido con el, Si ella No hubiera llorado tonto como lo había hecho, Ni gritado lo suficiente, O intentado encontrarlo hasta Quedar exhausta.

Entonces aun Se estaría sintiendo culpable. Y todo se alteraría.

_Una vez más._

Estaba Feliz.

Feliz de cada una de las cosas que había elegido. Y Que los demás habían elegido.

Porque de Todas las posibilidades.

Esta era la que le había Tocado vivir.

Unos brazos la rodearon. Y sintió un Pequeño beso en su Hombro.

Sonrío abiertamente.

— ¿En que Piensas?— Le pregunto una Voz ronca.

Se volteo para verle a la cara.

_Y sus hermosos Ojos grises la miraban curiosos._

— Posibilidades, Decisiones, Actos.— Susurro y se encogió de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de el.

— Suena complicado.— Le susurro el vampiro acercándose a ella.

— Lo es— Exclamo.

Y le beso.

_Ahora piensa de nuevo Piensa en una opción,_

_Un simple cambio._

_Una decisión que hubieses tomado de forma diferente._

_Algo simple, Como Vestirte de Rosa en vez de amarillo._

_Como Tomar el bus y no caminar._

_Algo Sumamente simple._

Piensa en todas tus posibilidades.

En todas Las que pudiste haber tomado de una forma diferente y no lo hiciste.

No, No te sientas culpable, O triste.

Deberías sentirte feliz.

Piensa de nuevo en todas las posibilidades que tu y tu mejor amigo o Tu novio, O aquella compañera a la que adoras Tomaron para que los llevara a encontrarse. A conocerse. Sin tan solo tu no hubieras decidido pararte a descansar en aquel lugar, O comprar una bebida en aquella tienda, Si el no se hubiese retrasado vistiéndose, o si tu no hubieras decidido estudiar en donde estudias, Imagina todas las cosas de las que te perderías, imagina todo lo que no estarías conociendo o viviendo en este momento.

O de forma mas fácil, Imagina a tus padres.

De todas las opciones y decisiones que le permitieron conocerse y de las muchas mas que les hicieron enamorarse, y permitirte a ti llegar a este mundo.

No, no a otro.

A ti.

A Fin de cuentas el destino si existe.

Pero no esta escrito.

Tu lo escribes con cada decisión. Cada acto, y con un simple paso diferente Le dará una ruta totalmente distinta distinta.

Es fascinante, Y atemorizante.

Pero alégrate.

_Porque de todas las posibilidades._

Esta es la que estas viviendo.

Esta es la que te toco.

Esta eres tu.

**Fin. **

**Dulce-Maldad**

**¿Merece Comentario? ¿Merezco comentario?**

**No duden en presionar la nubecita de abajo si es así.**

— _No__te__sientas__culpable__de__amarlos__a__los__dos,__Yo__lo__hice.__—_

**Katherina Petrova.**


End file.
